A missão mais díficil
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Lutar contra os inimigos e destruir MD é uma missão fácil pra Heero Yui, se comparada ao drama de quase perder seu grande amor...


**_Título_**: A missão mais difícil  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, angust  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** Lutar contra os inimigos e destruir MD é muito fácil para Heero Yui, se comparada ao drama de quase perder seu grande amor...

* * *

**A missão mais difícil  
Lady Bogard**

* * *

Heero estava sentado, observando o espaço com olhar perdido. A Terra parecia mais linda do que nunca. Mas Heero não estava interessado nela. Sua preocupação era outra.

A ameaça contra a Terra fora afastada. Todas as colônias conviciam em paz. Resumindo: a ultima missão fora um sucesso.

Apesar de estarem em paz, a vice ministra resolvera manter as forças armadas apenas por precaução. Todos os Gundam seriam guardados e receberiam manutenção constante. Ele, e os outros quatro pilotos deveriam continuar com os treinamentos e manterem-se sempre alertas.

Quanto a isso não havia nenhum problema, nenhum mal entendido.

O que preocupava o jovem era a atitude de um dos pilotos...

Duo se mostrava extremamente frio, e evitava qualquer contato com Heero, mas... Porque?

- Droga...

Era hora do jantar. Todos se reuniam no refeitório, mas fazia três dias que Duo não ia comer com os outros.

Pensativo, Heero levantou-se e foi para a sala de refeições.

Trowa e Wufei já estavam sentados, e para surpresa de Heero, Duo estava com eles.

Ele chegou, e sentou-se de frente para Duo, mas o outro ficou de cabeça baixa, e nem deu atenção à Heero.

- Quatre não pode vir, ele precisou ir até uma das colônias. - explicou o chinês.

- Ah... - Heero foi o único que responde, mas não estava interessado em Quatre.

Os três começaram a comer. Porém Duo nem mesmo tocou no prato. Sua atitude era muito estranha, pois não era assim que costumava agir.

Seu silêncio causava um clima esquisito, pesado. Todos estavam acostumados com a tagarelice do americano.

Tal silêncio era uma coisa que incomodava muito. Sua falação, comentários sem graça e piadas idiotas eram uma perturbação, mas seu silêncio era assustador.

Nenhum dos outros três conseguia pensar em algo decente para ser dito, por isso a tensão reinava. Heero queria perguntar o que incomodava o companheiro, mas não tinha coragem.

Ele sabia que todos tinham conhecimento de que Heero e Duo eram muito mais que bons amigos. Mas mesmo assim, não tinha coragem suficiente de indagar na frente de todos o que estava se passando.

Trowa e Wufei sentiam que algo estava errado entre os dois, mas não sabiam bem o que era. Na verdade, Trowa tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas até que Heero viesse pedir algum conselho, ele não iria falar nada...

Por sua vez, Heero tinha plena consciência dos olhares acusadores de seus companheiros. Eles não estavam gostando nem um pouco do ar magoado de Duo.

No entanto Heero não podia fazer nada. Ele mesmo não gostava do ar de tristeza que envolvia a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, mas não podia fazer nada.

Uma parte de seu ser queria perguntar no mesmo instante o que se passava, mas outra parte de si ainda se recusava a admitir seus sentimentos em publico.

Furioso, Heero largou o garfo sobre a mesa e respirou fundo. Nesse instante percebeu que tinha que fazer algo. Ou não ia resolver essa situação nunca.

Deu um soco na mesa que fez os pratos e copos balançarem. Trowa e Wufei não se abalaram. Mas Duo sobressaltou-se.

- Droga Duo! O que está acontecendo?

Duo não disse nada, obrigando o japonês a prosseguir:

- Você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo...

Então Duo ficou em pé, voltou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Heero e disse:

- Eu não quero mais ser um incomodo para você.

Deu as costas para Heero e saiu correndo.

Trowa ficou tão surpreso que deixou seu copo cair, molhando toda a toalha. Wufei corou e desviou o olhar. Heero não soube o que fazer e ficou com cara de bobo.

- Heero! O que você fez pra ele?! - o piloto do Nataku perguntou de mal modo.

- Nada! Ele me evita desde que voltamos!

- Isso quer dizer que você fez algo durante a missão. - afirmou Trowa.

- Mas eu não sei o que pode ter sido...

- Tem certeza?

O piloto do Heavyarms disse isso de um jeito tão estranho que Heero e Wufei olharam para ele, esperando uma explicação.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa... - o piloto do Wing acusou.

- Sim. Só você não enxerga.

Heero ficou com raiva: - E o que é?

Trowa relembrou calmamente tudo o que havia se passado na nave durante a missão anterior.

- Percebi... - sussurrou Chang.

- Então Duo está com raiva só porque eu bati nele? (**1**)

Trowa respondeu sério: - Claro que não.

- A natureza dele é muito mais profunda que isso... - aquela altura Wufei soava quase filosófico.

- Você analisou bem as conseqüências de seu ato?

Heero olhou para o rapaz de franja e respondeu nervoso:

- Eu bati nele porque era muito perigoso! Eu precisava me arriscar e não queria que ele me atrapalhasse durante...

Calou-se, entendendo o que havia dito.

- Você disse 'atrapalhasse'.

Wufei acenou com a cabeça:

- Duo deve ter chegado nessa conclusão também.

- Nós estávamos no meio de uma luta. Arriscando nossas vidas, nós cinco. Tínhamos consciência disso.

- Mas você, parece que não entende bem a natureza de um soldado... - a voz do chinês era dura.

- Tudo o que nós temos, é o nosso orgulho, a confiança em nossas habilidades. - Trowa chegava a assustar com a maturidade que demonstrava para a pouca idade - Afinal, se não acreditarmos em nós mesmos, o que nos resta?

- Mas você, Yui, tirou essas duas coisas de Duo. Você feriu-lhe profundamente o orgulho e, o que é pior, pôs em dúvidas as habilidades que ele possui.

- Tudo isso, já é uma grande ofensa. Imagine vindo da pessoa que ele mais ama...

- Mas não era essa a minha intenção! - Heero angustiou-se - Eu queria apenas protegê-lo.

- Naquele momento, ele era um soldado, e não precisava desse tipo de proteção. - o piloto do Heavyarms explicou com calma - Você tem que entender isso.

- Eu...

- E não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... - reforçou o rapaz de franja.

A insinuação fez Heero se enfurecer: - Nunca bati nele antes!

Trowa também se irritou: - Não é isso...

- Você realmente o trata como se ele fosse apenas um bichinho de estimação. - Chang aproveitou a deixa - Mas ele é muito mais que isso.

- Você tem que respeitá-lo por suas habiliades.

- Preciso muito falar com ele. -Heero disse baixinho.

Levantou-se e foi atrás de Duo. Se conhecia bem o outro, ele estaria na parte mais alta da nave. Há algum tempo atrás, durante um ataque, a parte superior da nave fora seriamente danificada, e devido a falta de tempo, os mecânicos usaram um grande pedaço de neo acrílico 1-8892, material transparente.

Através desse acrílico, podia-se ver grande parte do espaço.

E quando Duo sentia-se mal, ia relaxar nesse local.

Mal chegou, e Heero pode ver o amigo concentrado, observando o espaço.

- Duo, precisamos conversar...

Duo percebeu a entrada de Heero e ficou em guarda, na defensiva.

- Você entendeu tudo errado... Eu nunca disse que você atrapalhava minha vida!

- Você nunca disse, mas nem precisava. Suas ações falam por você.

- Está enganado! Me escute...

- Não, Heero, já cansei. Você nunca me ouve! Você me trata como se eu não fosse nada!

- Porque você não me entende?

- Eu sempre tenho que entender você! Mas e eu? Quem me entende?

- Não seja complicado! Eu sei não parece, mas me preocupo com você! Se naquele momento eu o coloquei fora de combate, não foi porque você me atrapalhava, mas sim porque eu me preocupava com você!

O outro ficou quieto.

- Mas você não compreende! Naquele momento eu achei que era o mais certo! E sinto falta de você, do calor de seu corpo!

- Não me use a sua conveniência.

Heero ficou tão espantado que não teve resposta.

- Você me afasta quando quer, e acha que eu tenho obrigação de estar sempre disponível para você... Não é isso o que eu quero. Eu me sinto mal. Não quero estar com você apenas nos bons momentos.

- Pare por um momento e pense, eu...

- Já chega! - Duo achou que fosse sufocar com a tristeza que sentia - Me deixe em paz!

Passou correndo por Heero, que tentou segurá-lo pelo braço e não conseguiu. Vendo que ele ia fugir, Heero, num momento de desespero, agarrou-lhe a longa trança e puxou com força, fazendo Duo perder o equilíbrio.

Paralisado pela dor, Duo ia caindo no chão, mas Heero o amparou bem a tempo de evitar uma queda, e manteve-o cativo em seus braços.

Duo virou o rosto. Estava tremendo de raiva e susto. Respirava ofegante.

Heero podia sentir a agitação do outro. O calor dele em seus braços, a pequena boca entreaberta era uma grande tentação. Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, fitou Duo.

O rapaz de cabelos longos fitava o outro como que hipnotizado. Heero ainda manteve Duo nos braços até que ele parasse de tremer e se acalmasse por completo.

- Duo...

Essa palavra quebrou o encanto. O piloto do Deathscythe começou a debater-se e a tentar livrar-se dos braços de Heero.

- Me deixe em paz! Esqueça que eu existo...

Com força, mas com cuidado, Heero prendeu Duo, segurando seus pulsos contra a parede, e mantendo suas costas apoiadas contra um dos cantos da sala.

- Seja racional, Duo...

Sem responder, Duo fez um grande esforço, tentando se libertar da prisão que Heero lhe impunha, mas foi em vão.

Frustado, ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto.

- Duo, por que você está sendo tão complicado?

Esperou que Duo dissesse alguma coisa, mas diante do silencio do outro, não teve escolha a não ser continuar:

- Você sabe que eu sou assim. Não sou bom com relacionamentos. Nem sei se posso mudar. Eu me preocupo muito com você, e às vezes sou meio idiota, mas é o meu jeito...

Soltou os pulsos de Duo, mas o outro não queria mais fugir. Escondeu o rosto no peito de Heero e começou a chorar.

Vendo que estava conseguindo consertar as coisas, Heero respirou aliviado. Passou os braços protetoramente em volta de Duo.

- Por favor, não chore!

- Ainda não te entendo! Essa sua maneira de "gostar" é muito estranha!

- Não do modo que eu vejo...

- Sempre do modo que VOCÊ vê. E do modo que eu vejo? Não conta nada? Desculpe Heero, mas não vai me convencer.

Ia fugindo novamente, no entanto Heero foi mais rápido e o segurou. No esforço de se libertar, Duo fez com que Heero perdesse o equilíbrio e fosse ao chão, puxando-o na queda.

Heero caiu por cima de Duo. Ambos ficaram quietos, apenas se observando. Vendo que Duo ia tentar fugir novamente, Heero relaxou o corpo, esmagando Duo com seu peso.

- Saia de cima de mim! Você é pesado!!

- Não até que me escute.

- Já disse que...

- Eu te amo...

Duo ficou quieto mal acreditando no que havia escutado.

- Sim. Eu gosto de você mais do que tudo no mundo, Duo. Se fiz o que fiz, foi por medo!

- Medo?...

- É, medo de perder você. Medo que se ferisse, sei lá!

Parou um instante para tomar fôlego e logo recomeçou a falar, com medo de que Duo não quisesse escutá-lo.

- Eu vivia sozinho por muito tempo, então conheci você, e a minha vida se transformou! Foi uma sensação incrível ter você ao meu lado, sentir você. Quando eu pensei que poderia perdê-lo, perder a coisa mais importante da minha vida, eu fiquei com muito medo!

Agora era Heero que estava chorando:

- Desculpe meu jeito egoísta, mas eu não quero ficar sem você.

Emocionado com o que acabara de ouvir, Duo segurou o rosto de Heero com as duas mãos e começou a beijá-lo, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Acho que ambos temos que nos entender. Eu não sabia de seus sentimentos.

- ...

- Você fica mais bonito quando ri...

Heero riu, vendo que estava tudo se ajeitando.

- Eu sentia como se não fizesse realmente parte da sua vida. Por isso acreditei que era um incomodo.

- Como você pode ser um incomodo na minha vida, se é mais importante que o ar que eu respiro?

- Heero...

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras, por isso não soube demonstrar meus reais sentimentos...

- Então, acho que agora eu lhe entendo melhor. Acho que eu agi feito criança. Devia ter conversado, ao invés de fugir...

- É verdade...

- ...

- Que bom que você me perdoou...

Encostou a cabeça no peito de Duo e suspirou.

Duo estava gostando de ficar assim, mas suas costas começaram a doer.

- Heero, você poderia sair de cima de mim? É que você é pesado!

Heero ergue-se e pegou Duo nos braços.

- Acho que podemos terminar essa discussão lá no quarto.

Como resposta, Duo deu um sorriso que prometia uma noite e tanto.

oOo

- Então quer dizer que está tudo bem entre vocês? - Relena perguntou através do aparelho de vídeo conferencia.

Heero olhou na direção de Duo. O outro estava conversando com Quatre e Trowa, e pela cara dos dois, estava contando alguma de suas inúmeras histórias sem fim.

Voltando os olhos para o vídeo fone, ele respondeu.

- Sim. Agora está tudo bem.

A tela mostrou a imagem aliviada de Relena.

- Fico feliz. Por um momento pensei que vocês não fossem se entender. Essa foi a mais difícil!

Heero ficou confuso: - A mais difícil?

A moça deu uma risadinha.

- Sim, a sua missão mais difícil. Quase é o fim pra você...

Heero pensou um pouco e acabou concordando com a metáfora.

- Foi bom falar com você, mas preciso ir.

- Sim. Preciso ir também. Tenho um milhão de coisas a fazer.

Heero desligou, e tornou a olhar para Duo, que ria muito. Percebeu que apesar da cara de tédio dos dois amigos, Trowa e Quatre também estavam aliviados com a reconciliação de Heero e Duo.

Heero foi para o lado de Duo, realmente acreditando que havia vencido a missão mais difícil da sua vida.

Fim

(**1**) Gundam Wing OVA.


End file.
